


A Blowjob a (Fri)day

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drawbacks to shagging the headmaster is that he doesn't allow you to play hooky. Harry learns this the hard (very hard) way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blowjob a (Fri)day

_**Fic: A Blowjob a (Fri)day**_  
 **Title:** A Blowjob a (Fri)day  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1,400  
 **Warnings:** Blowjobs and lazy, lying Gryffindors  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Co. belongs to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. does not belong to me.  
 **Summary:** The drawbacks to shagging the headmaster is that he doesn't allow you to play hooky. Harry learns this the hard (very hard) way.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/)'s Blowjob Friday Challenge! (Um, it's still Friday somewhere.) WOOO BLOWJOBS! Not beta read.  
  
  
  
  
“I don’t want to go back,” Harry said as he flopped back on the bed. “Don’t make me.”  
  
“You were well enough to go back to classes yesterday but I allowed you an extra day of relaxation,” Severus replied. He didn’t even look up from the boots he was pulling onto his feet. “Stop drawing it out.”  
  
“But it’s _Friday_ ,” Harry said. He knew he whinging but he didn’t care. The injustice was just too great. “What’s the point of being out _all_ week and then just coming back on Friday?”  
  
“So your students can learn charms from an able professor instead of some hack masquerading as a seer, thus contributing to a more productive wizarding society in the future,” Severus said. He rose and swatted Harry’s bum. “Get your lazy arse out of bed. I hope to enjoy a comfortable retirement one day, and I’ll never accomplish that if you allow uneducated cretins leave your Charms class.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. “What’s the point of shagging the headmaster if you can’t even get a week off in peace? I bet Minerva doesn’t guilt trip Pomona when she wants a bit of a lie in after being on her deathbed.”  
  
“You were hardly on your deathbed,” Severus said drily.  
  
“I had the flu! People die from that!”  
  
“You had the common cold.” He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Harry, who was doing his best attempt at looking utterly weak and miserable. He clearly was not buying it. “Of course, if you _truly_ think you are too ill to teach, I certainly cannot force you to do so.” He sighed. “It’s just a shame. If you had been well enough to teach, you would have been able to participate in a new tradition I had planned to institute beginning today.”  
  
Harry rolled over and hoisted himself up on his elbow. “New tradition?”  
  
“Yes, but there’s no use telling you now,” Severus said. He began working on the long line of buttons on his robes. “It would be cruel to taunt you with something you can’t participate in given your weakened state.”  
  
“I could maybe participate,” Harry said. He sat up fully and leaned back against the pillows. “Is it something fun? A fun Friday?”  
  
Severus didn’t speak until he reached his very top button. “I suppose one could call it fun, although that’s not usually the first word that comes to my mind when I think of it. Exciting, perhaps. Sensual. Toe-curling.”  
  
Harry frowned. “That doesn’t sound like something you should be doing with the students.”  
  
Severus smirked. “I didn’t say it was a tradition for the students.”  
  
“Well, in that case,” Harry said with a grin, “tell me more.”  
  
Severus shook his head. “Even I’m not that cruel. No, it’s best that you rest. I’ll have the elves bring you soup at lunch.”  
  
“You could just tell me,” Harry insisted. “Telling me won’t hurt. I promise I won’t get upset.”  
  
“Well, I suppose there is always next year to look forward to,” Severus said slowly.  
  
“There is,” agreed Harry. “Now, what’s the new tradition?”  
  
Severus sat at the foot of the bed. “Well, I thought it would be a nice ritual to, on a Friday, as a way to push us into the luxurious relaxation the weekend brings, to start off the day with a blowjob.”  
  
Harry’s cock twitched. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes,” Severus nodded. “But only one of us would be on the receiving end in the morning. Given that this is my idea, it is only fair that you should be the one receiving. Then the other spends the day in glorious anticipation of being on the receiving end as soon as classes end on Friday.”  
  
Harry gulped. That sounded like a brilliant idea.  
  
“Would you like to hear some more? I wouldn’t want to overexert you.”  
  
“Yes, please,” Harry said immediately. He repressed the urge to begin pulling at his cock. Severus could be entirely sadistic, and he couldn’t be certain his lover wouldn’t force him out of bed and into second-year charms with an erection hard enough to pound nails.  
  
“Well, since you sleep in the nude, I wouldn’t have to worried about pulling down your pyjamas,” Severus said. The bed creaked as he moved ever so closer to Harry. “I’d begin with a slow lick, from root to tip, just to get a taste. Naturally one hand would be playing with your balls.”  
  
“Naturally,” Harry breathed.  
  
“Then I’d continue with that slow pace, teasing you, enjoying the feel of your cock growing harder in my mouth. One of my hands would clasp one of yours, that is clutching at the bed sheets in that way you always do when you’re trying so hard not to come.”  
  
Well, now not stroking his cock just seemed silly. He was going to be hard regardless, so he might as well get some enjoyment out of it. Reaching over to the jar of lubricant they always kept on the bedside table, Harry dipped his hand in it and then brought it to a close around his cock. _Ah, bliss._  
  
“I see you’re enjoying this,” Severus said. Through his own partially closed eyes, Harry could see that Severus’s own eyes were burning. “Shall I go on? Again, I fear overwhelming you when you were so close to death.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Harry rasped. “Really. Go on.”  
  
“If you’re certain,” Severus said. He leaned over Harry, his arms braced on either side of him so he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. “I was thinking then that I would swallow you whole, just the way you like, and let you fuck my mouth until …”  
  
“Until?” Harry squeaked.  
  
“Until you come, of course.” Severus pushed himself up off the bed and glanced down at his wrist. “My, look at the time. I do need to head to breakfast.”  
  
“Severus!” Harry protested. He continued to frantically rub his cock, but it wasn’t what he wanted.  
  
“What?” Severus asked in his best innocent voice. It wasn’t very good.  
  
“Please,” Harry begged. “Suck me.”  
  
Severus shook his head firmly. “No. You’re too ill for a blowjob.”  
  
“I’m lying down!” Harry said. “I’m sure I won’t collapse or anything.”  
  
“After one of my blowjobs, anything is possible,” Severus said solemnly. “I am, after all the headmaster.”  
  
Harry groaned. “Not funny,” he said. “Severus, please.”  
  
“If you’re well enough for a blowjob, you’re well enough to go to work,” Severus said. “Now, what do you say?”  
  
“Suck me and I’ll teach all my classes and also cover Trelawney’s classes after lunch,” Harry pleaded desperately. “Come on, Severus. You can’t do this to me.”  
  
“Well, as long as you’re healthy,” Severus said. Sitting back on the bed, he deftly took Harry’s prick in his mouth and swallowed it to the root.  
  
Harry fell back into the pillows and sighed. This was well worth going back to work for. Severus’s blowjobs were not things to be trifled with. Clutching at the sheets with one hand and Severus’s hair with the other, Harry let out a slew of moans and whimpers. This was truly the best kind of torture.  
  
He was so worked up that it only took a few good sucks before he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. “Severus,” Harry panted, “gonna come.”  
  
Severus responded by gripping Harry’s hips harder and toying with slit of Harry’s prick. Overwhelmed, Harry came with a shout. Severus swallowed it all, then carefully licked the remains off Harry’s wilting erection. Evidently satisfied, he stood.  
  
“I have to speak with Minerva before breakfast,” Severus said. “I’ll expect you in the Great Hall in ten minutes.”  
  
Harry groaned. He couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to be duped into this. He should have known better than try to fool a Slytherin. “I have to shower,” he protested weakly. “I’m sweaty and smell like sex.”  
  
“Fifteen, then,” Severus said.  
  
“Bastard,” Harry muttered.  
  
“Ungrateful brat,” Severus responded blithely. “And to think here I am, trying to keep some romance in our lives by creating a weekly tradition that will motivate us both through the final day of the week, and I’m greeted with petty complaints. Cruel.”  
  
Harry reluctantly got out of bed and rolled his eyes. “Blow me.”  
  
“Ah, no, my dear Harry. It is your turn to blow _me_. Meet me back here at four.” With that, Severus left the room.  
  
Well, Harry thought as began pulling through his wardrobe to find his teaching robes, there were certainly worse weekly traditions than Blowjob Friday.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
